Un secret défendu
by Kurey18
Summary: Il y a une chose qu'on ne sait pas sur Midoriya Izuku, une chose troublante...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours, bonjours ! Bienvenue sur ma toute première Fic a chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais publier mais je vais essayer une fois par semaine ou toute les deux semaines, c'est à voir ! Pour les plus curieux, le couple qui sera illustré dans cette Fic sera le Katsu/Deku, parce qu'ils vont trop bien ensemble je trouve. Il y aura peut-être la présence d'autres couple, faite moi des propositions et je verrais si cela est possible 😉. Cette Fic par la suite sera peut-être classe M, mais je n'y suis pas encore ! Bref, je vais vous laisse lire !

Enjoy !

* * *

Le silence planait dans la salle des professeurs de Yuei alors que les quelques mots que devait dire All Might franchirent ses lèvres...

Tous étaient abasourdis par l'annonce du symbole de la paix. Tous les professeurs se posaient la même question "Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?".

\- Je vous prie de ne rien dire aux élèves cela risquerait de causé des problèmes au jeune Midoriya fit All Might après un moment.

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever alors que le brouhaha habituel reprit son chemin dans la salle des professeurs.

All Might se demandait vraiment s'il avait bien fait de dire cela ... Mais sur ordre exceptionnel du directeur, le plus fort des héros avait dû annoncée la nouvelle plus que... Troublante à ses collèges de travail.

 _ **Quelques semaines plus tard ...**_

Izuku ce demandait vraiment pourquoi les professeurs le regardait bizarrement, cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que cela avait commencé, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal d'après ses souvenirs...

Cela commençait vraiment à mettre le disciple d'All Might mal a l'aise, celui-ci avait même eu envie d'allait demandé à l'un des professeurs pourquoi il le regardait de cette façon et il savait très bien que ses camarades de classe avaient remarqué le malaise qu'entourait Midoriya.

Une atmosphère assez sombre régnait chez les professeurs, même si All Might essayait tant bien que mal de faire passer la pilule.

Izuku avait l'impression de retourne au temps du lycée avec Katsuki, c'était exactement la même ambiance ; pleine de morosité et de reproche sauf que là ne n'était pas toute une classe mais l'ensemble des professeurs.

Avaient-ils découvert que le vert en fait était un garçon sans alter à qui on en avait donné un ? Non impossible, All Might et le garçon aux cheveux vert cachent trop bien ce secret, même sa mère ne le savait pas, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

D'ailleurs à propos de son secret, Izuku avait de plus en plus de mal à le garder pour lui, déjà à cause des reproches et des accusations mensongères que Katsuki lui avait lancé... Il savait très bien que Bakugou se doutait de quelque chose.

Mais All Might avait été très clair, personne même sa mère ne devait connaître l'origine de son alter surtout que cela risquerait de nuire à sa vie. Imaginez que les vilains en entendent parler, il serait réduit en chair à pâté directement ou réduit à l'état d'expérience de recherche.

Mais quel était le problème alors ?

* * *

Hey, hey ! C'est encore moi ! Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? Laisse un petit commentaire pour le faire savoir et essayez un peu de deviner ce qu'il va arriver et ce que All Might à annoncer ! Je suis désolé s'il est court mais bon, il faut garder le suspens ! Merci au passage a ma beta reader Indra'P

A la prochaine pour la suite !

Kisou !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci infiniment à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires ça me fait chaud au cœur et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Enjoy !

Izuku n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Sa tête ne leur revenait pas ou quoi ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'il était à la cafétéria avec un air un peu déprimé, ce qui accru l'inquiétude ses amis. Cela se voyait que Izuku n'allait pas bien, il ne se comportait jamais comme ça, ... Et ça, ça les inquiétait vraiment... Même la petite bande de Katsuki avait remarqué ce changement qui était plutôt inhabituelle pour un garçon aussi joyeux que Midoriya.

Celui-ci, malgré l'heure de pause bientôt écoulée, n'avait toujours pas touché à son bento que sa mère avait amoureusement préparé.

La sonnerie retentit bien trop vite d'après le garçon au cheveux vert... Il était vraiment sur les nerfs ces temps ci...

Toute la petite bande reprit ses affaires pour partir en cours. Izuku prit son courage entre ses 2 mains et se détacha vite du groupe pour alle voir directement son professeur dans la salle de cours.

\- Monsieur ... Fit Izuku doucement et timidement.

\- O-Oh bonjours Midoriya... Que puis-je pour vous ? Dit son professeur d'une voix légèrement nerveuse.

\- J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi vous et tous les autres professeurs me regardez bizarrement depuis quelques semaines, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Midoriya.

\- N... Non je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mon garçon, personne ne vous regarde bizarrement, peut-être que tu es un peu surmené, tu devrais te reposer, fit son instituteur.

\- Non Monsieur je ne me suis pas surmené, sans vouloir vous contredire je sais parfaitement que tous les professeurs me regardent d'un air sombre, reprit le jeune homme.

\- Voyons Midoriya, je vous dit que non, assure le professeur avec la voix plus ferme.

Ce qui mit le jeune élève d'avantage en colère, lui qui était habituellement si calme. Il fallait dire qu'avec toute cette pression il n'en menait pas large

\- J'EN AI MARRE ! ARRÊTEZ DE ME MENTIR, JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN CE QUE JE VOIS ! ALORS CESSEZ DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN IDIOT ET DITES MOI LA VÉRITÉ ! Dit Izuku énervé et plus irrité que jamais.

Le professeur se recula de plusieurs pas, se cognant les hanches sur le bord de son bureau. Ce fut cela qui ébranla Izuku, le professeur était un adulte, de surcroit un super héros. Il ne devrait pas avoir peur de lui, lui qui peinait à juste maitriser son alter, alors qu'Il ne reculait même pas devant Katsuki qui était bien plus effrayant que lui.

Le protégé du symbole de la paix baissa la tête et apres une brusque inspiration, s'en alla en courant bousculant Katsuki qui lui hurla dessus. Izuku n'en prit pas compte et courut le plus vite possible à la recherche d'All Might, peut être que lui voudrait bien lui dire ce qu'il se passait ?

Il n'en pouvait plus ...

Izuku s'arrêta devant la salle des professeurs, il avait cherché partout sauf là... Mais il avait peur d'entrer, la tension était tellement palpable ... Mais s'il ne faisait rien, il était sûr que cela empirerait. Le vert prit une bonne inspiration d'air puis posa sa mains sur la poignée de la porte...


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis infiniment désolé pour le retard mais bon, les examens arrivent et j'étais assez occupée ^^, mais voici le nouveau chapitre !

Enjoy !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux vert entra dans la salle tant redoutée... Tout le monde se tu et ils tournèrent tous leurs visages vers le jeune garçon.

L'ambiance devint sinistre et déprimante, une des professeures que Izuku avait en histoire vint vers lui pour le voir.

\- Bonjours Midoriya, que puis-je pour toi ? fit celle-ci complètement surprise de le voir ici.

-J'aurais aimé parler à All Might ... Si cela ne serait trop demandé.. Dit le futur symbole de la paix.

\- Bien sûr, reste ici, je vais aller je cherche, fit la jeune professeure en s'en allant vers l'une des portes de la salle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau sur Izuku qui se demanda quand cela allait enfin se terminer.

En essayant de faire abstraction, Izuku regarda la salle : Dans l'ensemble elle était bien rangée pour une salle des professeurs; les livres étaient en ordre, il n'y avait aucune feuilles volantes, les mur était légèrement beige donnant à peu de douceur à la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, All Might arriva avec sa tenue de professeur.

Izuku sourit légèrement en le voyant, alléluia ! Il allait être libéré de tout se stresse, enfin il l'espérait...

Bonjours Midoriya, que puis-je pour toi ? Fit All Might avec un grand sourire à sa façon.

\- J'aurais aimé vous parlez en privé ... Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr. Fit le jeune étudiant aux cheveux verts.

\- Bien sûr, viens avec moi, dit son mentor en l'emmenant dans un endroit au calme dans la salle.

Izuku joua avec ses doigts tant il était nerveux mais il se lança malgré tout.

\- J'aurais aimé savoir si vous saviez pourquoi tous les professeurs me regardent de travers depuis des semaines ?

\- Oh... Malheureusement... J'ai était obligé de révèle le secret par ordre du directeur... Fit le symbole de la paix avec un sourire légèrement force, il ne voulait pas mettre Izuku autant mal à l'aise, mais il s'en voulait maintenant car c'était ça faute s'il ne se sentait pas si bien. Il l'avait remarqué que son protégé était un peu sur les nerfs et mal à l'aise.

\- L... Le secret ... ? Fit le garçon timide.

\- Oui... Celui de ton père ... Murmura All Might assez fort pour que Izuku puisse entendre.

Et le monde entier s'effondra autour du jeune garçon...

Fin !

Et oui je laisse le suspens à son paroxysme ! XD

Je suis sadique je sais ?ￂﾠ

A la prochaine pour un second chapitre !

N'oublie pas de commenter ça me ferait plaisir ❤

Kisou ❤


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis vraiment mais vraimennnntttt désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre 3 mais j'était en période d'examen ^^ mais du coup, je suis libre maintenant XD je vais sûrement faire un OS de noël sur le couple KatsuDeku ? alors ne soyez pas surprit ! ❤

Enjoy !

Le monde entier s'effondra en dessous des pieds d'Izuku...

La pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, lui était maintenant tombée dessus

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ... V... Vous avez dit ça a tous les professeurs ... Fit le vert en tremblotant quelques peu.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Midoriya-kun ... Fit All Might un peu honteux de lui même.

\- Je vois maintenant pourquoi ils me regardent comme un animal de foire ... Maintenant qu'ils savent que mon père est le maître des vilains ... Souffla légèrement Izuku.

Le bruit fracassant d'un objet quelconque qui venait de tomber se fit entendre et il résonna jusqu'aux oreilles des deux personnes qui s'étaient interrompus dans leur discussion.

L'élève et son mentor se retournèrent vers le bruit en question. C'était Katsuki qui, à l'entrée de la salle, venait justement laisser tomber son sac sous le choc de la revelation.

\- K... Kacchan ... Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui s'echappa d'Izuku a la vue de son ancien meilleur ami d'enfance.

\- Alors c'est pour ça ... C'est pour ça que tu veux réellement devenir un hero ... Dit Katsuki sous le choc, pour soudainement s'en aller à grandes enjambées.

\- Kacchan attend ! Le jeune futur symbole de la paix paniqua et suivit Katsuki laissant All Might en plan.

Le jeune adolescent aux cheveux vert courut après le garçon a l'alter d'explosion, il réussi enfin a attraper la manche du blond qui le rejette violemment.

De la colère et de la rencoeur ressortit des yeux orangés de Katsuki.

Oui, Katsuki en voulait à Izuku ... Ils se connaissent depuis tout petits et il ne lui avait jamais dit que son père était le maître des vilains ... Il se sentait trahit et cela l'énervait encore plus de ressentir ça.

Mais en même temps, il comprenait pourquoi Izuku avait fait cela... Tant de sentiments se mélangeaient dans sa tête et ça le rendait encore plus en colère car il ne savait pas l'expliquer...

Fin !

Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre !

Je tient a dire bravo a ceux qui avait trouvé que le père d'Izuku était un vilain ! Donc bravo a ( dont je suis une fan de ses fics *^* ) et a Kira Walker !

A la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre !

Kisou!


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5 !

Je n'ai presque rien a dire en vérité sauf que cela a était difficile a écrire XD .

Enjoy!

Katsuki ne savais plus quoi dire ni comment réagir...

Rien que d'imaginer Izuku en méchant lui retournait l'estomac.

Et si Deku avait suivit son père ? Auraient-ils été des ennemis ?

Le plus jeune coupa la remise en question du blond.

K... Kacchan... Murmura le pauvre petit Izuku.

Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Ça ne t'as pas suffit de me mentir sur ton alter mais tu m'as aussi cacher ça ! Fit le garçon explosif d'un voix sourde et écrasante.

Midoriya ne sut pas comment réagir, il était stupéfait par ce que venait de dire son ancien meilleur ami.

Il prit enfin la parole et dit d'une voix douce: Kacchan... Je ne t'ai pas menti sur mon alter, tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai. De plus ... Je ne voulais pas que tu saches pour mon père car je ne voulais pas que tu me vois d'une autre façon ... Mais on dirais que c'est raté, fit t'il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

La colère du jeune blond s'évapora rapidement, alors c'était pour ça que Izuku ne voulait pas avouer ce terrible secret ...

En même temps, se dit Katsuki, j'aurais fait la même chose si j'avais été à sa place, il est plutôt évident que ce genre de choses ne se crient pas sur tous les toits.

Un petit "Tsk" s'échappa des lèvres du garçon a la chevelure blonde, il se retourna et s'en alla dans un mot pour faire comprendre au jeu vert qu'il ne lui en voulait pas finalement.

Izuku souria doucement au paroles prononcé par ce simple geste, si Katsuki ne lui en voulait pas, alors il s'en fichait des autres car ils ne le connaissaient pas.

Le plus jeune se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait laissé son maître en plan pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes, il alla alors rejoindre son mentor pour s'excuser de son comportement plus qu'irrespectueux.

Mais le sourire que son visage trahissait les pensées qu'il avait en tête, il était si heureux que Katsuki l'accepte tel qu'il était.

Enfin après quelques mois, les professeurs se détendirent doucement et l'atmosphère sombre disparue comme elle était venue, c'est-à-dire, en coup de vent.

Quelque chose avait changé après la déclaration qu'il avait faite à propos de son père a Katsuki. Quelque chose que même lui ne connaissait pas.

Fin!

Hello! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus long que les autre mais bon. Il me restera à écrire un ou 2 chapitres pour la continuité de la relation entre Katsuki et Izuku.

Kisou!


End file.
